Oh, How I Love You So
by ForeverABluesCluesFan
Summary: This is how I would see Mercedes and Sam getting back together.  One-Shot, maybe  WARNING: May contain a spoiler!


**Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic so sorry if my grammar isn't correct or it doesn't make any sense. Also if you could review after this that would make my day! Thank you and please enjoy!**

****Disclaimer:** I do not own Glee, any of its characters, or the song.**

* * *

><p>Everybody chatted amongst themselves in the choir room as we waited for the vest-cessed teacher. As he finally entered, he put this week's assignment on the board and explained how it could help us win at Nationals. A few minutes into the lesson I finally raised my hand. Its been long enough, there was something I had to get out of my system.<p>

"Yes, Mercedes?" Mr. Schue asks, seeing my raised hand.

"I would just like to say that I have a song in mind. It doesn't exactly fit with the topic but, I thought it'd be a nice song to start off with." I said.

Mr. Schue shrugged his shoulders and motioned his arms to the front of the room.

"The stage is all yours." He said as he sat down.

I smiled in appreciation as I got up and nodded towards the band, getting prepared.

I lowered my gaze, and twined my fingers together as the band started to play. How they knew every musical note from the songs that were sung inside this room, will forever be a mystery to me.

_"Looking out on the morning rain_

_I used to feel uninspired_

_And when I knew I had to face another day_

_Lord, it made me feel so tired_

_Before the day I met you, life was so unkind_

_But you were the key to my peace of mind,"_

I finally raised my gaze to him. Only to find him staring intently back.

_"'Cause you make me feel,_

_You make me feel,_

_You make me feel like_

_A natural woman,"_

I heard claps and hollers from my fellow classmates, appreciating my voice. I saw Artie's preach hand wave in the air, and Sam's half smirk came into view, as if already knowing what I am and could be capable of.

_"When my soul was in the lost-and-found_

_You came along to claim it_

_I didn't know just what was wrong with me_

_Till your kiss helped me name it_

_Now I'm no longer doubtful of what I'm living for_

_'Cause if I make you happy I don't need no more,"_

I would like to describe the way his gaze never wavered from mine as he watched me, but I needed at first to at least get through the song without completely embarrassing myself. So I just inhaled a breath and closed my eyes momentarily.

_"'Cause you make me feel,_

_You make me feel,_

_You make me feel like_

_A natural woman"_

I reopened my eyes, I had to make sure this message was getting sent to him no matter what as I stared him down.

_"Oh, baby, what you've done to me_

_You make me feel so good inside_

_And I just want to be close to you_

_You make me fell so alive_

_'Cause you make me feel,_

_You make me feel,_

_You make me feel like_

_A natural woman"_

The classroom erupted in applause, Brittany doing her fist pump, Artie shouting, Preach! , Sugar looking in a daze at me as she claps, with Rory only watching her reactions from my performance. Then I had Mike and Tina looking like proud parents. I swear, this is the most legit couple I've ever met, they will forever be together.

Finn, Santana, Quinn, Kurt, Blaine, and Puck all clapped with a genuine smile on their faces. I smiled back at Quinn as I saw she sat right next to Artie. The two have become close ever since the doctor said she had to be in a wheelchair for a while. As Rachel claps too, I could see the way in her eyes that she was already about to put in one of her judgmental comments.

'Whatever,' I thought as I rolled my eyes. The only reaction that was really important to me was how Sam took it.

The way he was staring me down had caused my lungs to squeeze together, and make my heart tighten, making me breath a little harder for air. To make it worse it caused tingles to form all over my body making me feel like it was 100 degrees in here; even if this was an air conditioned room.

A part of me already realized this was how he would react, the expression was always the same; the look of love. Even if it was a duet or a group song I could feel how his eyes would be mainly focused on me.

"Well done, Mercedes." Mr. Schue said while clapping.

I smiled, "Thank you Mr. Schue, I just wanted to show that person how special they are to me, and how they make me feel. At that I realized I don't want to let that go." I said while staring directly at Sam to make sure that he and anybody else watching got the point that it was clearly him I was talking about.

"Wow Weezy," Santana commented, "As much as I enjoyed your performance I expected you to start hurricane Katrina in here as you belted those high notes; and send Trouty here," she nodded towards Sam as she crossed her arms "Back to the lake where he belonged."

I smiled at her, unfazed by her way of giving away compliments.

"Yes, I pretty much blew you away didn't I Santana?" I asked.

Santana shrugged, "You've got a voice Aretha, no doubt about it."

Rachel raised a suggestive finger and even though nobody called her, she still spoke. "If I may, I must say I rather did enjoy your performance Mercedes but, I just wanted to know how this had anything to do with Nationals? Now, Mr. Schue I've considered your topic for this week and came up with a few ideas for us to-"

Most of the class groaned as I rolled my eyes and made my way back to my seat. Mr. Schue then got up to get the class back on track.

"Even though we DO have Nationals coming up Rachel, it's always good to let loose sometimes and remember what Glee club is suppose to be about." Mr. Schue said.

As he continued to explained the new assignment for the week, I turned to Sam. Only to find him trying to focus on the teacher, jaw clenching tightly. I expected him to take a glimpse at me by now, but nope. Not one look in my direction. What was going on?

When class ended and we filed out, I watched as Sam zoomed down the hallway, bypassing students.

"Sam! Sam, wait up!" I called, but yet he still walked on as if he didn't hear me.

Sam, I said as I caught up to him and held him by his jacket sleeve, it was the same brown one I saw when he first arrived here. It made his arms and chest stand out and I remember how hard it was to not touch his chest as I explained he was a summer fling.

I don't have to hold back anymore.

"Did-Did you like the song?" I asked shyly. I hated how with him, I felt so unsure, off balance, yet I've never been so sure about anything until now.

"Yeah, you were incredible. As always." I watched as he muttered the last sentence.

"Sam, I-I know before that I said I needed some time to sort myself out and for that I'm grateful that you waited," I stared directly in his eyes, "But singing that song to you, I became aware that you really DO make me feel that way. I don't plan on losing that anytime soon. Sam, what I'm trying to say is that, I want us to be together." I breathed out a sigh of relief as I finished my confession.

Sam's jaw clenched again and he closed his eyes. A moment later when he reopened them, they were hard.

"No." was all he said as he escaped my grasp and continued walking.

I was momentarily shocked at his answer, even to the point where I watched him walk off a little, but then steadied myself as I followed him.

"Wait, what do you mean no? I thought that's what you wanted? I thought that was your plan all along, for us to be together. Sam!" I said as I made my way in front of him, blocking his path. I really didn't want to start crying in the middle of the hallway, but my body was always out of control when it came to him, and I already saw my vision fogging.

I could see all the emotions flash in his eyes, it was always the eyes. I was able to read him so easily, he knew that I knew how he felt. And what I was seeing right now was hurt, disappointment and love; but mostly hurt.

He gently grabbed my arm and tugged me to the side, standing at least a few inches away from me before lowering his voice.

"I can't get back together with you, coming on to me like this."

"Why not?" I asked, masking my face and making it seem as if my heart wasn't breaking piece by piece inside.

But he saw right through it, "What you sung to me in class today, was amazing. Trust me I want to be able to call you my girlfriend as much as I your boyfriend-"

"So why not?" I interrupted. No need to sugarcoat things, its best if he just cut to the chase.

"Because I want you to actually prove to me that you want us to be together." He stared into my eyes.

"I thought I proved myself by singing that song, by confessing just a few minutes ago!" This was ridiculous!

"No, you felt influenced. I saw the way you looked at Quinn in that hospital bed, I saw as you watched me with a whole new set of eyes when you left that hospital room. I don't want no one else to guide you into reasons on why you should feel to be with me Mercedes." I saw the hard set of eyes staring me down, daring me to prove him wrong.

My throat tightened and felt unbearably dry, no words formed out of my mouth as he continued.

"Until then, don't serenade songs to me, I want you to be able to face me and explain to me, in your own words, why you think we should be together. I worked my ass off to prove to you why we should, it's about damn time you put some effort into this one-sided relationship."

And before he walked off again, I grabbed at his sleeve, tears brimmed in my eyes. Seems desperate looking I know, but they do say you tend to act recklessly towards the one you love.

"Well what do you expect me to say Sam? Do you want me to say that I miss those summer nights? The way you held me in my bed when you snuck in? How you made sure I knew I was beautiful by reminding me every five minutes? How I missed you making me feel like a princess by your gentlemen ways? Or how only you can cause my heart to stop beating everytime you touch me, kiss me?"

I was rambling by then, but the words wouldn't stop flowing even if I wanted them to.

"Yes, I admit that seeing Quinn that way... Made something clear in my eyes. But I've made my decision way before the accident even happened. Just watching Quinn, I understood that I needed you a lot faster than I planned. When you came back and started to imply on what we had, what we could have, left me confuse. I was confused because that day when your family had to move, I made myself believe that you'd never come back. How could you? You had a family to attend to.

I was confuse because I was remembering. Remembering how special our relationship was, and that left me depressed; because despite what you've done, what I've done, I really felt something with Shane. I was actually starting to like him. And it hurt to decide which to choose from."

I now felt the silent tears stream down my face, noticing how Sam grasped the hand that had his sleeve, and comfortingly held it.

"I want us to be together, to continue what was meaningful to me. I want to be able to walk the hallways together, hand in hand. I wouldn't be able to handle just seeing you walk them alone, or anywhere else for that matter. Knowing there are other girls somewhere in your distance, willing to take my place. I want to be able to kiss you when I want, to discuss things I'd never speak of to anyone else, to wrap my arms around you and never let you go because that's what makes me happy. You make me happy. I love you Sam."

By the end of my speech I was breathing heavily, as Sam's hand frozen in mine as he just stared me down with dazed eyes. Also, I was pretty sure the bell should have rung by now for the next class. But knowing McKinley high, the bell practically rung after a certain situation was over, weird right?

I expected him to respond to what I said, to tell me it wasn't enough for him, that he needed more answers. But no, he just stood, still as a statue not uttering a single word. I didn't know what else I was suppose to do, how to explain why I finally decided to be with him. This was it, if my long speech and serenading didn't convince him, I'm not sure what would.

I pulled away from him and quickly made my way down the hallway, weaving my way around people, making sure to bow my head so nobody could see the uncontrollable tears flow down my cheeks. I should have expected for him not to just automatically accept me with open arms as soon as I chose him. I should have known he would want me to put more effort into getting him back, since he did so much for me.

I felt strong arms around me before I could turn the corner. Then I was turned around and pulled into a muscular chest. I could already tell who this person was by the mix of a soap and male deodorant scent his body gave off and the familiar tingles I felt whenever we made contact. The reminder instantly making me cry harder as I fell against him.

His arms came around me as I felt his cheek against my temple and his breathing by my ear. We stood there for a moment as my cries slowed down, and I was able to at least control some of my sanity. When Sam felt like I was calm enough, he pulled back and looked into my eyes. As I had no choice but to get lost in his green orbs, I saw the way his eyes dilated from scanning over me, making me feel completely naked under his stare. I looked away, the way he was looking at me contained too much emotions, my heart couldn't possibly handle it all.

Then slowly, he moved his hands up from my shoulders, skimming over my chest and collarbone, to finally placing his hands around my neck, his thumbs caressing my tear stained cheeks. Demanding I look him in the eyes and all the feelings that was placed there. There was no possible way to look away now.

"What are you doing Sam?" I asked quietly, my voice going hoarse.

His intense gaze never left mine.

"Say it again." Sam whispered.

Even though I was confused into what he was talking about, that still didn't mean his look didn't send chills down my spine and almost paralyzed my legs.

"What do you mea-?" Sam cut me off.

"The last thing you said to me before you decided to walk away from me," he leaned his forehead against mine and sighed, "Say it again."

His closeness caught me off guard, his scent so intoxicating it left my mouth hanging open, breathing it in more. I closed my eyes and tried to focus more, it didn't help much though. But I did know what he meant, and the realization had me create a small gasp as I slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and grabbed fistfuls of his jacket.

"I love you." I whispered, my voice thick with emotion.

I heard a ragged breath, and I knew it wasn't coming from me.

"Say it again." He murmured.

My eyes snapped open, taking in his face, seeing the dream like expression placed there.

"I love _you_, Sam."

He closed his eyes, and connected his nose with mine, almost in like an eskimo kiss. His lips suddenly crashed on mine, and it was like we were long lost lovers, reunited again. I mean technically, we were. But this kiss was exciting, and eager. As if we were running out of time. I barely granted entrance for his tongue before he lashed his with mine. How he explored every inch, in every possible way, caused a moan to escape from me, and a groan from him afterwards.

He pulled me closer to him, as I bit his bottom lip. He growled in response as he nipped at mine. Soon we were fighting for dominance, which he won in the end. Something about him always left me defenseless in his presence, even when I try so hard for that not to happen.

As he abruptly pulled away from my lips, he breathes, "Again." Sounding almost like a plea.

**"I love you, Sam Evans."** I say breathing heavily, my voice filled with surety and a promise. A promise that I wouldn't, and couldn't love any other guy like I love him.

This time, when he brought his lips to mine, it was more gentle yet firm. As if securing that promise with me. When we pulled apart, all we saw were each others eyes.

"Just, wanky." I suddenly heard a faint voice in the background. I couldn't place it on anybody else but the crazy latina.

I became aware that her comment meant she probably saw the whole make-out session, which caused my cheeks to burn and smile shyly at Sam. He seemed to realized that too as he did the same, with his cheeks as red as tomatoes. All that didn't matter though as we stood still locked in our embrace and looking into each others eyes. Silently confirming what we have, but not had, and certainly not could have had.

He pulled me back into his embrace and whispered in my ear, **"I love you too, Mercedes Jones."**

My cheekbones started to hurt from the ear to ear grin plastered on my face by his confession. When an all too familiar ring buzzed through our ears and throughout the hallway as a few leftover students passed by.

There's that damn bell.

* * *

><p><strong>Wanky they are! Lol thank you for reading and don't forget to review! As I said this might just end up being a one-shot depending on my time and the reviews I get :)<strong>  
><strong>The song used for this was Natural Woman- Aretha Franklin<strong>


End file.
